Talk:Lucian
Blood Enemy Blood Enemy is a non-canon fan fiction that contradicts the things seen in the third film. All references to the book's storyline have been removed. AlessaGillespie 09:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) William I didnt think Lucian would know that William exist, i know in the first film they know of the legend of the corvinus clan, i dont know why he didnt investigate more and also tried to free him(maybe the fact the he was more beast that the rest of the Lycans was to much of a gamble) I think it would have been cool if lucian had lived at the end of the first underworld movie.regulus slytherin 21:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC)regulus slytherin I think Lucian knew of William existence, as they knew of the legend of the corvinus clan. But know one except Victor knew where William was improsined. Selene had the location of the prison in her memories as she used to play there in her childhood when her family was building the prison. Ankit09 14:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Lucian's Age I think you are wrong concerning the date of birth of Lucian. We know that the species were created during the 6th century with Marcus and William. Yet Selene states in the third movie that "two decades had passed since the creation of both species" when it comes to present baby Lucian. So Lucian was born during the 6th century, at least that's what I think ^^ :The Rise of the Lycans novelization specifically states that Lucian was born in the 1200's. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 05:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes but novelisation are not movies ! The most important thing is what is said in the movie. In the movie Selene indirectly states that Lucian is born 20 years after the creation of both species, so for me your DOB for Lucian is wrong. You should stick to movies before novelisations. MiloCorvinus 14:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Selene is not necessarily giving a date for Lucian's birth at all. She says that 20 years is when Viktor began building his army to combat William. She then goes on to say "Until he came". No mention is ever made of the time gap between when Viktor created his army and when Lucian was born, and it's only an assumption that everything she said happened within the same stretch of time. So there's really nothing in the film that directly contradicts the date given by the book. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 20:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't interprete it the same as you. For me she says that 20 years had passed since the creation of species when Lucian was born. The fact that she says Viktor is increasing his army to battle 1st Generation Werewolves is just here to give the context. MiloCorvinus 16:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You can certainly interpret it as you wish, but your personal viewpoint directly contradicts an official source (the novelization). Other than the fan fiction Blood Enemy, the books have never gotten it wrong, and the author has stated many times that the creators tell him everything but the details. I highly doubt they would forget to tell him the century the movie begins in, or that he wouldn't think to ask about it even if they did. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 20:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::For me the movies are coming first, then the novelisations. So I'll only refer to the movies before searching in the novelisations (I've also read all of them). And for me Selene says that Lucian was born 20 years after the creation of both species. As you say, we all interpret as we wish ;-) (otherwise why would Selene speak about "Two decades" ?? that would not make any sense). MiloCorvinus 22:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I never said the books came first. The movies will always be the first source, followed by other official sources (books, interviews, official websites, etc). If there's anything in the books that is contradicted by the movie, then the movie wins. The problem is, there's nothing in the RotL movie proving the book wrong. Selene's statement is poorly worded and ambiguous. The very fact that the book is so specific about the date is pretty definitive proof that she meant there was a huge gap between when Viktor built the Army and when Lucian was born. Why they used such poor wording, I have no idea. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 22:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What was the weapon Lucian used on Selene and Kraven? Does anyone knew what was the wrist blade Lucian used during the car speeding scene he was attacking Selene and Michael with in Underworld? Is it a modern day type weapon? ( 12:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC))